A baby of their own
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is the fifth, and finale, installment of My mating season series. It has some adult themes, so if you don't want to read that, you don't have to.


**I want to apologize for taking so long with the fifth and finale entry of my mating season series. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you can**. **Lots of love to all my readers.**

It had started because of an accident, Nick getting hexed to become adaptable. The Grimm had taken to babysitting Lulu from time to time, usually when Roy was really busy and whenever Nick had some extra free time. The two of them had gone to a park near Monroe's that was wesen friendly park. In actuality, the park was a neutral place for the wesen community to let their kids play, free of from social, racial and predator/prey stigma. Nick showing up had startled the regulars, but they got used to the local Grimm being there. Nick had been watching Lulu running around with some blutbaden, jagerbars, esibiber and a few reinagan when a hexinbeast and deamonfurer walked by. Nick and the other parents tensed when they saw the two walking through the park, childless. They weren't regulars of the park, so parents were worried.

The hexinbeast was muttering something under her breath when her and her friend walked by Nick. As soon as Nick's scent hit them, they both jerked violently, faces changing into their truer forms and both growled. The Hexinbeast's spell, which had the unfortunate side affect of attaching to whomever she was looking at, attached itself to Nick instead of the deamonfurer. Nick knew precisely when it hit, feeling hit attach to his skin and sinking deeply into him. Seconds later, his body began to burn and he let out a startled shriek of pain. Lulu heard the shout and shot over to her new uncle's side in complete panic. The women beside Nick was quick to call an ambulance as the hexinbeast and deamonfurer fled the scene.

Fifty minutes later, Nick was sitting in a hospital bed with a wesen doctor checking him over and Monroe hovering at his side. The hospital had called Monroe as soon as Nick had gotten there. Rosalie, Roy and Lulu were waiting in the lobby, worried for the Grimm. Rosalie is one of their greatest friends and confidants and basically their 'fag-hag,' to which she didn't mind. As for their pups, they were being rounded up by Barry since he was the only one with a car and a license.

"Well, Mr. Burkhart, everything seems to have calmed down. We'll take some blood samples to be sure of everything being all right, I want to check your abdomen once more, but you can go home in an hour," Dr. McTaggart(1) said after she finished up checking everything for the fifth time.

"Are you absolutely sure that everything is okay?" Monroe asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe, I'm absolutely sure. We'll give you the results of the blood work and our other tests tomorrow," Dr. McTaggart replied, ignoring Monroe's growl. She'd dealt with over protective blutbad mates before, so she knew when not to put much stock in some of their behavior.

"Thank you doctor," Nick said with a small grin. His arms were wrapped around his abdomen protectively, worried that something else would happen to it. It was the only place on his body that had hurt the most when the spell had been cast, now it had become a gently throb. It had been checked of course, repeatedly, but it was surprisingly fine. An hour later, Monroe, Nick, Rosalie, Roy, and Lulu were off to Monroe's house. The pups had been told to meet there instead of the hospital. So had Monroe's parents. Roy had called them to inform them on what happened to the Grimm.

As soon as both of them walked into the house, Nick was bombarded with questions about his health. The Grimm was quick to comfort the six teenagers along with Monroe's parents, assuring them if it had been worse, he would have still have been in the hospital. Regardless of Nick and Monroe's assurance, the teens hovered around the Grimm protectively. Lily and Sean set up guard around the house, to make sure no one would come to close. Roy, or course, stayed as well for extra protection. Nick didn't like it one bit, but had to put up with it cause he knew it was no use arguing with his over protective pack members.

Hours later, Monroe sent everybody to bed, a deep threatening growl silencing any protests. Much to Nick's protest, Monroe carried the Grimm upstairs to their room and tucked him in. In the week and a half that followed, Monroe and the pups hovered worriedly around Nick, panicked that he'd relapse, regardless of the good news from Dr. McTaggart when she called saying Nick's blood work was fine. Nick, for his part, took it the best he could, though he did get extremely annoyed several times and snap at them. He had apologized later and they understood that Nick felt like his independence was being taken away. Nick did admit later that he did enjoy being pampered and protected like he was, though he loved his independence.

In spite of Nick being protected by his over aggressive, mostly predator pack and with several Esibiber watching the house, the hexinbeast that cast the spell, came to the house. She wanted to see the supposedly nice Grimm that the wesen of Portland all talked about. However, she also heard about what happened to Adeline and a major part of her wanted revenge. Adeline wasn't one of her coven sisters, but she was still Hexinbeast, and that deserved revenge. Quietly, she muttered a single word, a none descriptive word, activating the spell that was meant for her dear deamonfurer friend, knowing that the local Grimm had a male lover.

The spell wasn't meant to be deadly, but it would make the Grimm utterly useless for nine long months. She had created for her friend, though it did manage to be able to work for anybody. She grinned and cackled as she walked away, taking comfort in the fact that the Grimm would probably kill himself as soon as he found out what the spell actually did. What the young Hexinbeast didn't know was that the local Grimm, was mated to a blutbad. Wieder or not, male blutbaden were extremely, extremely protective of their mates when they were hurt, and when they were with child. Of course after the spell went into full swing, Monroe would probably keep Nick locked in the house for a long time.

Moments later, Nick shot up with a gasp, a burning desire rushing through his body like fire through gasoline soaked paper. Monroe groaned beside him, opening one dark eye having woken up by Nick jerking awake. Before Monroe said anything, he breathed in deeply through his nose and froze in his movements. The blutbad sat up, scenting the air, breathing in the pheromones surging through the room, making the blankets tent in his lap. Nick turned to Monroe, a whimper escaping his pretty mouth.

"Nick?" Monroe asked carefully, trying to rein in the wolf that was frantically trying to mate with Nick. The blutbad pulled Nick to him, breathing in the Grimm's delicious scent, and buried his face in Nick's neck.

"Monroe, I'm burning up, help me," Nick whimpered out before clutching at the older man desperately. Monroe moaned before pinning Nick to he bed, kissing his mouth frantically and grinding his already naked hips against the naked ones below him. Nick bucked up for more, wanting his mate inside of him. Monroe pulled back with a snarl, eyes glowing red and fangs and claws extending.

"Turn over," Monroe growled out, making Nick whimper. When Nick didn't move fast enough, Monroe flipped the Grimm onto his stomach and pulled Nick's slender hips up. During the week of Nick being overly protected, him and Monroe hadn't really done much, now the kids had finally gone home and they were alone in the house. Nick let out a pleasured shriek as two cold fingers slammed into him. The Grimm arched into the fingers as they immediately started fucking him, rock his hips desperately as Monroe prepared him.

The preparation was taking too long for either of them, though Nick really needed it. Nick let out a desperate moan as one of Monroe's fingers brushed his prostate and bucked back into the thick digits. His head bowed down submissively and his spread his legs wider, making more room for Monroe. The act made Monroe all the more hard. Moments later, Monroe removed his fingers and coated himself in lube and positioned himself at Nick's entrance.

"Gods, above you look beautiful like this Nick. And no one but me will ever see this submissive side of you," Monroe grunted before he slammed into Nick. Nick shrieked needly, forcing his body to relax at the intrusion as Monroe filled him to the brim. Monroe stilled after he thrust in, waiting for Nick to adjust to his thick length inside of him.

"Fuck me Monroe, fuck me hard," Nick moaned out, clenching around the hard length within him. Monroe growled out, pleased that his mate was ready so soon, before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Both let loose a groan of pleasure, loving the euphoria of being connected in such an intimate manner. Monroe gripped Nick's slender hips as he pounded into the deliciously tight body below him, wanting Nick desperately. The wolf inside of him was howling to really lay into the Grimm, savagely wanting to breed the pretty little Grimm below him. The man groaned in pleasure, agreeing with his instincts to breed the body below him. Monroe had a flash of Nick all swelled up with child, and knew it wouldn't happen. Seconds later, Monroe moved one of his large hands from Nick's slender hip to grip one of his shoulder, gripping both tightly as he leaned over to get a better angle. The wolf inside howled as Monroe leaned over the mounted body, desperate to breed Nick.

"Harder," Nick shrieked out, meeting Monroe thrust for thrust. Monroe growled loudly and complied with his younger mates wish, beating into the Grimm possessively. Nick shrieked again in pleasure, clenching his inner muscles every time Monroe thrust into him. Monroe groaned in pleasure, and clutched at Nick tighter, being careful not to actually break the Grimm. Even if Nick could probably take it. The wolf inside wouldn't have chosen Nick, if the Grimm wasn't strong.

"Mine!" Monroe snarled as he slammed into Nick's body at a desperate pace.

"Oooohhhhh, Mooonnnrrrooeeeee!" Nick panted out, a mix between a sob and a beg made up his voice, his own body rocking back desperately, wanting more.

"Mine!" Monroe snarled again, grinding deeper into Nick as he felt his knot begin to swell. One of his large hands reached to grasp Nick's cock, jerking the Grimm in time with his hard thrusts. Nick moaned loudly as his pleasure increased, his need to cum coiling in his stomach, screaming to be realized.

"Oh god, oh god, MONROE!" Nick shouted as he climaxed hard, shooting his own essence across the bed. The clenching that Nick's inner muscles increased Monroe's pleasure, pulling him closer to his own orgasm. He held off, fucking himself deeply into Nick's body a few more times before he let himself go with a howl, filling Nick's willing body up with wave upon wave of his realize. His knot was secure in making sure that nothing dripped out, locking them together for a half hour or more. Both collapsed onto their sides, panting in exhaustion and shuddering in post orgasmic pleasure. One of Monroe's hands splayed itself across Nick's lower abdomen, pleased with the tight fullness that echoed back to him.

"Mine," Monroe mumbled out before sinking his teeth into the bite mark he had marked Nick with during their first mating.

"Yours," Nick replied, trying to snuggle closer to Monroe's warm heat, one hand lacing with one of the older mans. During the next few days after their random bout of two AM sex, their random need for said activity ran higher then normal. Nick would go through a brief 'heat' cycle, Monroe would smell the pheromones and would then proceed to pin the Grimm to the next available surface. During the times when Nick wasn't in heat, Monroe began to really think on it and got really suspicious about what was actually happening. Not that he minded fucking Nick into any available surface, the pheromone aspect was just really odd. The wolf inside his head was also getting more anxious and nervous that Nick was at work and not safe at home.

Monroe felt that his instincts were split into two different directions, one side screamed for Monroe to fuck Nick blind, breeding him until he was with child. The other side wanted to take Nick somewhere, lock him up and keep him safe. Both sides sounded wonderfully appealing, Monroe just didn't know what side he wanted to happen more. Logically, he knew that it'd be easier to breed Nick full, especially since Nick loved being filled up so much. The being locked up part to be protected, not so much. Nick loved his independence and loved being able to help and protect the people of Portland. Nick wanted to make sure no one had gone through what he went through when he was a child, both after his parents deaths and his brief stint in foster care.

Hours later, Nick came home, looking a little worse for wear, but generally all right. Monroe frowned when he smelled a couple of wounds on his smaller mate. A growl resinated though his chest and out his throat when he saw the bruising on the right side of Nick's face. The growl went out of his throat in a threatening rumble when he smelled his Grimm's blood.

"What. Happened?" Monroe punctuated through elongated teeth as he grasped Nick's chin to tilt his face to the side to for better access to the bruise. His eyes flashed red when he noticed a blood soaked bandage on Nick's neck.

"A perp had a little more bite in him then I wanted. He thought he was a vampire, though he was completely normal and none wesen," Nick responded in a nonchalant manner. The Grimm looked exhausted from the day, but a warm look was etched in his face from being able to come home to someone who loved him so much.

"Fucker," Monroe growled out and dragged Nick to the bathroom to get the bite wound properly cleaned. The rest of the night, Monroe was paranoid that Nick would get hurt again and got very little sleep. Though another surge of pheromones surged around three o'clock in the morning and put Monroe down for a nap for a good four hours.

The rabid amount of pheromones that had poured off of Nick ended after three weeks, much to the couples relief, though that relief was tinged with disappointment. Nick was more thrilled then Monroe, but the Grimm didn't object when Monroe began to really scent mark him and getting eerily possessive. It was another two and half weeks later that Nick started getting confused looks from the local Portland Wesen. Especially from the ones who he checked on regularly. The Eisbiber's seemed to be the most concerned, besides his pack, worried for the kind hearted Grimm that had done so much for them.

Another week went by before Bud got up enough courage to state his and his peoples observations when Nick came for his weekly visit. The Grimm wanted to make sure that no other trolls were bothering the local Eisbiber clan. Or anything else for that matter.

"You know Nick, you kinda smell like how my wife smelled when she was pregnant with my son Jason. Is everything going all right?" Bud asked in concern. Nick looked at the eisbiber stunned, and wonder it that could actually happen.

_'With my luck, it probably did,' _Nick thought before he managed to stutter out an 'I don't know' before scurrying off. In a slightly panicked rush, Nick drove off quickly, and accidentally running a secluded stop sign before going to a local clinic that Dr. McTaggart volunteered in. It was mainly a wesen friendly clinic that like the park he had visited so many weeks ago, was neutral ground. The Grimm parked almost haphazardly and scurried into the building, going immediately to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss, is Dr. McTaggart in and does she have a vacant slot?" Nick asked the lady stationed at the front desk, carefully to be as polite as possible. Most wesen responded better to politeness then hostility, plus he didn't want to tangle with the spider female manning the desk. He was trying to be on their good sake, for young Sally's sake. Yeah, Monroe hadn't been happy with that little endeavor, but Nick did the whole 'I'm guilty puppy dog eye guilt trip thing' and saying that it was his fault that the girl was motherless. So, the Grimm checked on her from time to time, because he was a bleeding heart and worried about every child that he came across.

"Just a moment Grimm," The secretary replied with a gently teasing smirk. She was still rather young looking, only targeting pedophiles when she had to. Nick had been miffed, but let it go. The less of those types of scum-bags the better.

"Thank you ma'am," Nick replied with a small smile of his own and sat down. The wesen around his sniffed the air and stared, giving the local Grimm an odd stare. Forty-five minutes later, Nick was called back to be examined. Dr. McTaggart was already waiting in the examination room.

"Hello Nick, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked rather kindly.

"Um, I was wondering if you could do a scan of my abdomen once more. I had a really crazy thought and I want to make sure I'm wrong," Nick replied shifting nervously.

"And that thought is Nick?" Dr. McTaggart asked calmly.

"Take in my scent for a moment and tell me what you think," Nick replied calmly. The doctor looked confused, but humored the younger man. A few moments later of inhaling the Grimm's scent, her eyes went wide.

"I'll go get that ultra sound," Dr. McTaggart replied before scurrying out of the room after telling NIck to take off his clothes. Five minutes later, she was back and set up the machine rather quickly. A quick smearing of cold gel later, and both of them were staring at a tiny little blob.

"Well, Nick, congratulations, you're going to be a mother." Dr. McTaggart replied, in clear shock.

"Oh god, how did this happen?" Nick moaned out, willing himself not to faint.

"Well, it looks like a common fertility spell. Your Grimm DNA must be rather, adaptable." Dr. McTaggart said calming down. Twenty minutes later, Nick was on his way home with a doctor's note and his head whirling. As soon as he walked into the house, he was bombarded with questions from the pups, asking how his day was and if he was okay. Monroe came into the room right when Holly decided to blurt out.

"You smell like doctor's office, Nick, were you hurt?" Holly asked in concern. Monroe was on him a second later, checking for any wounds that Nick might have gotten.

"Stop Monroe, I'm okay. Well, sort of. I found out what that spell was that hit me several weeks ago," Nick replied nervously. The house suddenly went still, and all of the children, and Monroe, were staring at Nick in anticipation.

"It was a fertility spell, and my Grimm DNA is very adaptable, and now there will be a baby. So, Monroe, your gonna be a dad, Kids, you're going to have a baby sibling. And before you start to argue, go talk to Dr. McTaggart cause she is the one that did the check up and you guys know how good she is, and I really need to sit down." Nick said before slumping onto the couch. A second later, a dull thud was heard as Monroe fainted. The small back was decidedly shocked, but came around at a later date and got rather excited about the whole thing.

During the next nine months, Monroe and Rosalie called in a lot of favors to keep Portland safe while the local Grimm expanded with the surprise child in his magically made womb. A lot of the hell raising wesen weren't pleased that their own race was defending Portland, but most bad wesen learned to lay off for the most part. Both Nick and Monroe was nervous as hell, but never once considered getting rid of the little baby growing inside the Grimm's changing body, pleased to have a child that was well and truly _theirs_. They worried about Nick's job as a cop, and the pack came together to discuss what Nick could do to get out of it. Luckily Nick came up with an idea that actually worked out pretty well for the Grimm. Nick ended up faking a nervous break down at work and went he was sent to the police psychologist, claimed it was from all of the crap he'd seen and dealt with as a cop, claiming it seemed to get worse since his aunt had died. The Grimm went through a lot during surprise pregnancy, such as leaking a little from his nipples, to feeling pain in his hips because they were expanding to accommodate the baby.

The kids helped Monroe shop for baby cloths and a new house for the both of them and the baby. The house that they found was decently big, able to accommodate their growing family and their teenagers, and, surprisingly, they were able to afford it on their salaries. It had been a rather lucky break on their part to get such a decent house for such a cheap price, plus it actually having three extra bedrooms outside the baby's room and Monroe's and Nick's room. The teens would have to share, but they didn't mind, the house was by a very big wooded area and had a decent sized back yard for them to roam around in. Various herbs and other beneficial plants were going to be added in later by Rosalie, now she was just to excited to be an 'auntie'. The Fuchbar(?) had been automatically named the child's godmother, much to her surprise and pleasure.

During Nick's pregnancy, Dr. McTaggart had told Nick to take it easy since this sort of thing wasn't heard of, and Nick had reluctantly agreed to be careful. Unfortunately, the kind doctor had said it in front of Nick's pack and now they wouldn't let him do anything that would overexert him in any way. Nick, of course, had thrown a major mood swing charged tantrum at them and still didn't get his way. The cop did apologize later for the tantrum, but he still thought it was unfair that he couldn't do anything that caused him to loose his breath even slightly. Rosalie explained later that it was a male wesen's way, especially if it was a blutbaden male.

In the last month of Nick's pregnancy, he was more confined to the bed, though when no one was watching, he would get up and somehow managed to go out of the house. It was never farther then the backyard, but it made a small rebellious part of Nick feel a little better every time that he did it. In one such rebellious act, Nick had slowly made it out to the back. As soon as he got out into the warm, early summer sun, a sigh of relief left the Grimm's lips. Nick walked out in to the fenced in grassy yard and eased himself onto the grass, one hand on his lower back and another on his front.

"You know little one, it's been almost a full ten months, you need to come out now," Nick said down to his stomach, rubbing it gently. He felt the baby kick his hand gently and his smile widened.

"We want to meet you baby, so much. It's so beautiful out here," Nick said aloud again, placing his other hand on his stomach. A few moments later, Nick felt a sharp pain in lower back. He let out a moan of pain and waited to see if it'd repeat. Seconds later it came back sharper then before.

"Ow, ow, ow," Nick moaned and got startled when he felt something wet between his legs. Nick grunted one more time before pulling out cell phone and called Monroe.

"Hey Nick, do you need something?" Monroe answered after two rings. He'd been helping Rosalie in the shop along with helping Roddy with his violin.

"Yeah, I need you to pick me up and take me to Dr. McTaggart," Nick grunted out. Monroe's eyes widened in alarm.

"Why?" Monroe said as he ushered Rosalie out the door, mouthing something about Nick.

"I think the baby's coming. Hurry and I'm in the back yard," Nick said before letting loose a low moan of pain. Monroe paled and flew into his car, with Rosalie close behind. Twenty minutes later, Monroe managed to make it to the house and to hurried to grab Nick from the back yard. The clockmaker scolded Nick for being outside alone and Rosalie called the doctor while grabbing Nick's over night bag. On the way to the hospital, Rosalie called Gracie, Hanson, Kevin, Holly, Roddy, and Barry and told them to go to the wesen clinic. Hanson, Gracie and Kevin were given a cell phone to share, just in case something happened to them. The drive to the clinic was a rather quick one and McTaggart had been quick to set up a room in the back of the clinic with two trusted nurses there to help.

Four hours later, Nick successfully gave birth to triplets, via cesarian section. It was two boys, who obviously took after Monroe's side of the family, and one adorable little girl who looked a lot like Nick. The girl had Nick's grey-blue eyes and his chin, though she had More of Monroe's facial structure with the wolf's curly hair. The two boys had Nick's straight dark hair, and one of them had Monroe's dark brooding eyes. The other had a beautiful forest green pair of eye that were curious and observant. The two extra babies were a surprise to Nick, though Monroe looked rather put out by the small litter.

"Why so sad?" Nick panted up at his lover.

"I thought we'd be having more," Monroe replied, so not with a pout in his voice.

"What do you mean more?" Nick asked, holding their daughter.

"Blutbaden usually have a minimal four in a litter or more," Monroe replied, rocking their green eyed son, Rosalie was holding the other boy.

"It's probably my genes. What do you want to name them?" Nick asked gently.

"I want this one to be Rudolph, Dolph for short, and the other boy to be Roderick. I don't have a girl name," Monroe replied.

"I love both of them. I have a name for her. Angel-marie," Nick replied with a smile, kissing the baby girls head.

"I love it," Monroe replied with his own grin. A few minutes later, their teenage pups and Monroe's family came in to the room to meet the new arrivals. All of them cooed and ogled, giddy at meeting the new additions to their ever growing family.

**1) If you got the reference of the Mctaggart name to x-men, congratulations, your smart cookies. **

**This is the last of the series, though I may, may, come to a few one shots with the triplets at an older age. I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
